


Trick Or Treat escrita por Rachelismos

by Sussurrando



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussurrando/pseuds/Sussurrando





	Trick Or Treat escrita por Rachelismos

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Todos os direitos de Harry Potter estão reservados a sua autora J.K. Rowling e a Warner Brothers. Não obtive lucro com a publicação dessa história e nenhum desrespeito aos direitos autorais foram propositais.

As artes foram desenhadas por Mizuki. http://tachel-fics.livejournal.com/5490.html

 

– Não coloque isso, garoto idiota!

  
Mas o aviso chegou tarde demais. Scorpius viu a expressão de Potter mudar de um sorriso desafiador para uma de pavor quando viu que a fumaça mudara de cor em sua poção de um branco suave para um rosa extremamente vivo.

  
Scorpius tentou fazer um feitiço escudo para se proteger, mas quando Potter o viu com a varinha na mão, o desarmou.

  
Uma explosão de gosma rosa os cobriu de cima a baixo.

  
– Mas que...

  
Scorpius sentiu sua cabeça ficar leve e uma vertigem repentina o fez desmaiar.

-x-

  
– Eu me recuso, está compreendendo? É absurdo!

  
McGonagall observava, com seu olhar severo, enquanto o fantasma de Slughorn tentava se encolher em sua cadeira. Harry Potter, um pai extremamente furioso e perigosamente poderoso, balançava vários dos objetos que haviam na sala, mantidos com carinho desde seu anterior dono, com magia descontrolada.

  
– Temo que não haja muito a ser feito, Sr. Potter. O menino se meteu em um acidente que...

  
O outro pai que também estava envolvido no acidente parecia mais calmo. Draco Malfoy, que até então estivera calado sentado em uma poltrona do luxuoso escritório, disse, em uma voz calma e pausada:

  
– Acidente que era _seu dever_ evitar que ocorresse, se não me falha a memória, Slughorn. Imagino que tipo de professor você seja, se não consegue evitar que um acidente de poções tão grave aconteça.

  
– Agora, espere um momento! – o fantasma de Slughorn se pôs de pé, parecendo se recusar ser maltratado daquela maneira, nem mesmo pelo respeitável sr. Malfoy, membro do Winzengamon. Seu olhar deixava claro que ele ainda se lembrava de Draco Malfoy numa época em que ele não era assim tão respeitável.

  
– Todos vocês poderiam, por favor, esperar que eu explique o que aconteceu antes de apontar dedos? Francamente, achei que havia perdido essa mania de se precipitar aos quinze anos, Sr. Potter! E o senhor, não há motivos para sorrir, Sr. Malfoy, seu filho está em sérios problemas! — McGonagall interferiu.

  
Harry Potter sentou-se, então, na poltrona ao lado do Professor Slughorn.

  
– Muito bem. O que aconteceu foi um acidente, obviamente não era algo que fora previsto por nenhuma das partes envolvidas.

  
– Nenhuma das partes? – Draco Malfoy disse, calmamente depositando a xícara de chá que bebia em cima da mesa. – Está acusando meu filho de algo, McGonagall?

  
– É diretora McGonagall, senhor Malfoy – McGonagall disse rispidamente. – Bem, eu não acusaria ninguém se Scorpius mesmo não houvesse admitido, Sr. Malfoy. Aparentemente, Albus e Scorpius estavam no meio de uma guerra de trotes e não poderiam esperar até o fim da aula de poções.

  
– Guerra de trotes? Mas o que diabos é uma guerra de trotes?! –Malfoy indagou a diretora, mas ela apenas olhava com uma expressão acusatória para Potter, que tentava olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para a Diretora.

  
– Isso foi idéia _sua_, Potter?!

  
– Não disse pra nenhum de meus filhos fazer algo do tipo, Malfoy... Apenas contei histórias sobre os gêmeos pra eles.

  
– Sim, senhor Potter. – McGonagall os interrompeu então. – E Albus gostou da idéia, aparentemente. Desafiou Scorpius para uma guerra. Foi uma cena bastante teatral, quando penso bem sobre isso. No meio do jantar, seu filho se levantou e declarou sua “guerra”.

  
– Ele puxa isso do lado materno. – Potter tentou disfarçar seu embaraço de se sentir novamente com doze anos, ouvindo um sermão de sua Chefe de Casa.

  
– Então a culpa é toda de Potter? Por que não estou surpreso? – Malfoy sorria sarcasticamente, um dos cantos da boca levantado.

  
– E a cena que Scorpius fez para aceitar o desafio também foi algo muito engraçado, se quiser saber. Eu ainda tenho a antiga penseira de Dumbledore, poderia lhe mostrar como seu filho subiu em cima da mesa da Corvinal e aceitou o desafio, com uma faca de mesa na mão, falando coisas absurdas sobre pactos de sangue.

  
– Isso ele puxou do pai. – Disse Potter, nem ao menos tentando esconder uma cópia mal-feita do sorriso maldoso de Malfoy.

  
– Não enche, Potter.

  
– Senhores! – Mcgonagall disse, sua voz firme, levando as mãos às têmporas. – Seus filhos, enfim, trouxeram isso sobre eles mesmos. Graças a deus, o Prof. Slughorn estava na sala quando Albus colocou aquela raiz de stramonia na poção de resfriado. Não sabemos ainda o que poderia ter acontecido se ele colocasse toda a quantidade que tinha levado pra sala de aula.

  
– Mas meu filho ficará bem, não é? – Malfoy perguntou. – Os danos não foram tão graves, era o que dizia a coruja que me mandou dizia.

  
– Não disse que não eram graves, disse que não havia perigos de saúde maiores. Seus filhos estão impossibilitados de ficarem separados.

  
O silêncio na sala era palpável.

  
– Não é permanente, claro, mas precisamos de algum tempo pra poção ficar pronta. – Slughorn disse, num tom que parecia conciliador.

  
– Isso é um absurdo! Nunca ouvi falar de coisa mais ridícula na minha vida! – Potter gritou, finalmente.

  
– E, pela primeira vez na vida, devo concordar com Potter em alguma coisa. Nunca ouvi falar de uma poção como essa! Só falta me dizerem que meu filho está grávido de um hipogrifo!

  
– Não posso afirmar sobre os encontros amorosos de seu filho com os animais da escola, Sr. Malfoy, mas não sou do tipo de mulher que perderia tempo com piadas estúpidas.

  
Slughorn observava enquanto Draco Malfoy travava a mandíbula e fuzilava Mcgonagall com o olhar.

  
– Quero ver meu filho. Nesse instante.

  
McGonagall apontou a porta de seu escritório, sorrindo. Disse que estavam, ambos, a espera deles, na enfermaria da escola.

  
“Certamente, você se lembra o caminho, Sr. Potter”

  
-x-

  
Draco e Harry seguiram, caminhando em silêncio, lado a lado, até a enfermaria. Harry não fazia idéia do que seu menino diria quando chegassem lá. Albus sempre pareceu tão quieto quando estava em casa. Tudo começara quando conheceu aquele garoto Malfoy.

  
Harry não encorajara nem desestimulara a amizade entre os dois. Até porque não parecia ser uma amizade como a sua e a de Ron, era algo com a qual ele não tinha experiência. Não era camaradagem o que compartilhavam... era um sentimento de competição que não conhecia limites. Não era importante ganhar a taça de Quadribol, mas ganhar de Scorpius. Era o único motivo pelo qual ele treinava.

  
Quando perdia para Scorpius, Albus era a figura de um adolescente dramático e deprimido. Às vezes sentia medo do que seu filho pudesse fazer quando a Corvinal vencia a copa entre as casas.

  
Seu filho era um tanto estranho, mas Harry pensava que isso era normal para os Lufanos.

  
Quando chegaram, Harry viu seu filho e seu amigo de 17 anos, um abraçando com as pernas duma cadeira e o outro puxando com as duas mãos uma corda fina que prendia uma das mãos dos dois.

  
– Puxe com mais força, imbecil! – Dizia Scorpius, com o rosto vermelho e molhado de suor.

  
– Eu não consigo! Você sabe que tudo isso é culpa sua, não sabe? – Albus puxava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fechar a parte de trás de seus trajes hospitalares.

  
– Minha?! Como diabos _você_ tendo a _brilhante_ idéia de colocar ingredientes estranhos dentro da _minha_ poção é culpa minha?

  
– Quando você falou sobre isso nas aulas de reforço que me dá, é mais que _óbvio_ que eu ia fazer, não é? “Não coloque ingredientes na poção, Albus” é quase um convite no meio de uma guerra de trotes!

  
– Cala a boca e puxe mais forte!

  
Harry começara a rir.

  
Malfoy, ao seu lado, não conseguia parar de fechar e abrir a boca.

  
Ao verem os dois homens parados na porta, Albus e Scorpius pararam seus esforços e tentaram explicar a situação.

  
Ao mesmo tempo.

  
– Pai, esse imbecil do Potter fez uma burrada que você não vai acreditar...

  
– Não foi minha culpa, pai, você precisava ver como o Scorpius ficava me provocando durante as aulas...

  
– Ele colocou ingredientes bizarros na minha poção, pai! Na poção!

  
– Como se ele fosse muito melhor do que eu!

  
– E ainda fica falando que a culpa é minha por ter aceitado a ingrata tarefa de dar aulas pra ele...

  
– Esse cara é o maior imbecil, pai, ele fica se fazendo de santo quando a idéia foi toda DELE!

  
Por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia compreender uma palavra do que os rapazes diziam. E ele estava acostumado a ouvir gritarias de múltiplas vozes na casa dos Weasley-Potter.

  
– Alguém pode me explicar o significado _disso_? – Malfoy perguntou olhando significativamente para a corrente dourada que ligava seus filhos, mesmo desorientado ele parecia ter se recuperado do ataque dos meninos a sua saúde auditiva.

  
– Não podemos ficar separados. O que é absurdo, realmente. Então, quando nos separamos porque Scorpius precisava ir ao banheiro e _nunca na vida_ ficaria obrigado a estar no mesmo banheiro que ele.

  
– Eu sou um rapaz extremamente higiênico, muito obrigado!

  
– Então, quando ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, desmaiou como a bicha que ele é no meio do caminho.

  
– Eu não desmaiei! Apenas perdi a consciência por alguns minutos. – Disse Scorpius, tentando manter seu orgulho a qualquer custo.

  
– Desde então, nos forçaram a usar esse troço pra não ficarmos longe demais um do outro.

-x-

  
Scorpius achava Albus cansativo. Não que não fosse divertido competir pelas notas, pelo quadribol, por quanto mediam, por quanto conseguiam comer de ostras sem vomitar. Ele gostava. Competir e, quase sempre, ganhar do filho do grande herói era revigorante. Sendo filho único, nunca soube bem como lidar com garotos de sua própria idade. Sua família sempre fora bastante amável com ele, mas não mantinha contatos sociais com família alguma com filhos.

  
Quando conheceu Albus, no primeiro dia do primeiro ano, ele soube que aquele garoto era um pentelho acima de qualquer outro. Não sabia se sentar, não sabia controlar o volume da sua voz, ou seja, não possuía modos. Mesmo assim, Albus foi o primeiro que falou com ele quando chegou ao expresso. Poderia dizer que foi o primeiro amigo que teve.

  
E logo descobriu que seu primeiro amigo era extremamente competitivo.

  
Em todas as aulas que tinham juntos, o garoto se esforçava em tirar melhores notas, convenhamos, ele era um Corvinal, poxa, era uma questão de honra.

  
A guerra de trotes foi uma idéia maravilhosa que tinha tudo pra dar errado, como todos os planos de Al. E, mais uma vez, ele aceitou participar sem nem ao menos pensar sobre o assunto.

  
– Vamos ter que ficar presos aqui, nessa enfermaria?

  
Albus parecia mais irritado do que quando perdia uma partida de quadribol. Ou seja, ele estava possesso.

  
– Impossível, impossível! E ainda por cima, tenho que ficar amarrado a você? Como diabos vamos continuar com nossa guerra de trotes assim?!

  
A enfermeira, uma mulher que sempre parecia muito calma, até começar a falar com um dos dois. Claro que ela os via com alguma freqüência, até tínhamos nossas camas reservadas, mas nada que não pudéssemos chamar de “ímpetos adolescentes”.

  
– Guerra de trotes? Vocês estão presos, Sr. Potter, até segunda ordem, nessa enfermaria. A diretora não quer mais um escândalo como esse pela escola. – Ela nos empurrava, firmemente pelos ombros até as camas. – Agora durmam, estarei no meu escritório.

  
Sem mais, ela apaga as luzes.

  
– Que ridículo. Isso é _ridículo_!

  
– Se não tivesse estragado minha poção, então não estaríamos nessa situação _ridícula_.

  
– Se não tivesse tingido meu cabelo de rosa antes de ontem, não teria colocado nada na sua poção.

  
– Que seja, Al... vamos dormir.

  
-X-

  
Scorpius roncava.

  
“_Como esse cara consegue dormir numa situação dessas?_”, pensou Albus.

  
Sendo muito honesto, ele não conseguia dormir nem nas melhores situações. Ele costumava deixar James maluco tentando se divertir no meio da madrugada. Quando chegou a escola, se sentia mal, tentando fazer com que seus amigos fizessem algo com ele no meio da madrugada, mas seus amigos queriam prezavam por coisas estúpidas como dormir...

  
Scorpius roncava muito alto.

  
Ele estava ficando entediado. Albus odiava ficar entediado.

  
Ascendeu sua varinha e começou a ler um dos livros que estava em sua cabeceira. Algo sobre um guarda-roupa e leões falantes.

  
– Se você não apagar essa luz, juro que te mato e que se danem conseqüências de feitiços.

  
– Você dorme muito cedo, cara, vamos fazer alguma coisa!

  
– Cedo? São três horas da manhã, Al, pelo amor de deus!

  
– Eu nunca durmo tão cedo, você já devia ter notado isso. Nossa amizade sofreu um baque, agora.

  
– Como eu vou saber que horas você dorme? Nossas salas comunais são em dois lados opostos!

  
– Amigos sabem as coisas sobre os outros. Como, por exemplo, eu sei que você tira a sujeira debaixo das suas unhas e guarda numa caixinha embaixo da sua cama.

  
–Que?! – Scorpius sentou na cama tão rápido que AL sentiu um puxão na corrente. - Eu não faço isso, Albus!

  
– Ótimo, sem sono também? Vamos sair.

  
Albus se colocou de pé, deixando o braço pra trás, puxando de maneira desajeitada o braço de Scorpius.

  
– Anda, se mexe, cara, antes que alguém nos veja.

  
Scorpius desistiu da idéia de resistência. Nunca conseguiria fazer com que Albus ficasse quieto a noite toda. Ele teria que ficar acordado, fazendo seja lá o que fosse que ele quisesse. Ou não teria paz.

  
Saíram escondidos para o corredor.

  
– Onde a gente vai?

  
– Onde sempre se vai quando o tédio ameaça tomar conta... para o campo de quadribol.

  
– Como é?!

  
– Campo de quadribol, Scorp, na sua idade e já surdo?

  
Scorpius sacudia a cabeça.

  
– O que diabos vamos fazer no campo de quadribol a essa hora?

  
– O que sempre faço quando tenho insônia: voar.

  
-X-

  
Do lado de fora, o frio tomava conta dos dois. Era absurda a idéia, por que diabos concordara com Albus? Ele culpava o sono. Sim, o sono era o culpado. E também o fato de Al o ter _“desafiado”_.

  
– Vamos morrer, voando nesse clima.

  
– Não está ventando, Scorp.

  
– Não... está congelando! E estamos com essas vestes ridículas da ala hospitalar! Congelar minhas bolas não me parece divertido, imbecil!

  
– Desculpe, senhor de bolas sensíveis, mas eu sempre faço isso, nunca morri.

  
– Mas você provavelmente faz isso vestido, Al! Olhe, só de ficar de pé aqui você está tremendo!

  
– E o que aconteceu com o seu senso de aventura, Scorp? Quem matou o menininho que vive dentro de você?

  
– Não vou voar com esse tempo, Al, e a menos que você conheça um feitiço maravilhoso pra nos livrar dessa corrente, você também não. Vamos voltar.

  
– Não, qualquer coisa menos voltar para aquela enfermaria triste e solitária! Oh melancolia, não invada meu ser novamente!

  
– Você consegue ser mais irritante ainda de noite, Al. Eu não vou montar numa vassoura, isso é fato. Aceite. Abrace a idéia. O que mais quer fazer, então?

  
– Vamos ficar deitados no gramado e olhar para as estrelas...

  
– Você é doente.

  
– Eu gosto da noite, Scorp. Desde o segundo ano faço esse pequeno passeio até o campo e nunca fui pego.

  
– Vamos assaltar a cozinha, já que sua pele delicada não lida com o frio.

  
– Eu _não_ sou delicado e isso não vai funcionar comigo.

  
– Não custava tentar.

-X-

  
Depois de dois dias suportando os ataques de Scorpius sobre estar perdendo aulas e como treino de quadribol era importante e esforço acadêmico e todo esse bla bla bla, Albus estava preparado pra estapear o infeliz.

  
Scorpius era entediante de se ficar por perto. Queria “ler” o tempo todo, tinha colocado uma pausa na guerra de trotes, não queria voar com ele durante a noite.

  
– O que _você_ quer fazer? – Ele perguntou uma noite.

  
– _Dormir, dormir e talvez sonhar_.

  
– Não vai ser possível, cara.

  
– Tudo bem, imaginei que não. A gente pode voar, hoje.

  
Albus pulou de quatro na cama.

  
– Jura?!

  
– Sim, sim, vamos logo antes que mude de idéia. Mas vamos VESTIDOS, ok? Nada de bolas geladas.

  
– Nada de bolas de sorvete, que seja, vamos voar!

  
– E quero dormir por muitas horas depois disso.

  
– Te darei pancadas na cabeça a cada dez minutos, se for preciso!

  
-x-

  
– Você vai ter que falar comigo uma hora, Scorp.

  
Scorpius não se sentia inclinado a fazer nada do tipo. Na verdade, estava furioso com Al e esperava que sua postura de “não fale comigo” fosse afastar o outro garoto. Claro.

  
– Não gosto da idéia de ser usado, Potter.

  
Scorpius continuava com a cara enfiada em um livro de poções que tinha a mesma cor que uma cueca antiga de Albus, que ele acreditava piamente que dava sorte. Sentado na cama da enfermaria ao lado da sua e vestindo aquela camisola de hospital, ele não conseguia intimidar ninguém.

  
– Não estava te usando, Scorp... Scorp, olha pra mim.

  
– E eu acreditando naquela sua estória de que queria voar, que fazia isso sempre!

  
– Mas eu faço, Scorp, pára de ler essa porcaria de livro, que duvido que esteja lendo, afinal, eu sou extremamente barulhento quando quero ser.

  
Depois de fechar o livro, Scorpius olhou pra ele, seu olhar intenso. Depois de alguns segundos (que pareciam ter durado séculos), a única coisa que ele disse, não foi “vou te matar” ou “nunca mais fale comigo”, foi:

  
– Por quê?

  
Albus ficou surpreso por ter sido pego despreparado pra pergunta. Ele pensara em tantas formas de explicar, tantas maneiras, nem todas delas verdadeiras, e ele não conseguia dizer uma desculpa sequer pra pessoa que mais precisava ouvir.

  
– Eu... não te usei, Scorp. Eu te beijei porque... eu sei lá, cara, você estava tão perto e eu... argh, eu não sei explicar, ok? Eu só... Parecia certo, na hora.

  
– Pois eu não acho! Al, você sabe da minha sexualidade, não é justo que me use pra curar sua curiosidade momentânea!

  
– Pára de falar idiotice!

  
Albus puxou então Scorpius pelo pescoço, o que não era tão difícil, considerando que era mais forte que o outro e a proximidade dos dois, e fez a única coisa sensata em que pode pensar. Deu-lhe outro beijo.

  
Um beijo muito semelhante ao anterior, com uma de suas mãos firmemente segurando o pescoço de Scorpius e a outra na frente das vestes hospitalares dele.

  
Scorpius, dessa vez, em vez de ficar parado e empurrá-lo para longe, se envolveu no beijo e o beijou, quase agressivamente.

  
– É isso que você quer? – Dizia ele, com os dentes cerrados. – Quer sentir como é ser uma bicha como seu amigo, Al? – Ele empurrou Al na cama. – Quer contar pra sua família como foi fazer sexo com a bichinha do Malfoy?

  
– Scorp, você pensa demais. – Albus dizia, puxando Scorpius para outro beijo.

  
– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

  
O grito da enfermeira chamou a atenção dos dois para a porta, onde estavam também McGonagall e o fantasma do professor Slughorn, boquiabertos.

-x-

  
– Scorp, me espera! – Correndo, Albus conseguiu alcançar Scorpius depois da aula de poções. Sua respiração ofegante entrecortava suas palavras – Suas pernas são longas demais... você já procurou um médico pra ver isso?

  
– Você não precisa mais ficar perto de mim pra respirar, Al. Está livre, voe, voe como o vento!

  
Albus se colocou na frente dele, então, seu rosto tão sério quanto não se lembrava nunca de ter visto.

  
– Eu sei que não preciso, mas... eu quero. – Dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, Albus emendou com. – Não pense que esqueci nossa guerra de trotes. Pelo último, eu estou ganhando.

  
Scorpius observou seu amigo correr pelos corredores.

  
E torceu pra que ele caísse e quebrasse um dente.

**Fim**

  


|   
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
